


Dinner and a Show

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-24
Updated: 2006-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Several years after school, the Twins run into Oliver Wood. They soothe his recently broken heart with dinner and drinks, then take him to their flat to entertain him for the evening.





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** [](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/profile)[**sapphyre_twins**](http://sapphyre-twins.livejournal.com/)  
 **Brit-picked:** by [](http://luciology.livejournal.com/profile)[**luciology**](http://luciology.livejournal.com/)  
Written for [](http://swtjemz.livejournal.com/profile)[**swtjemz**](http://swtjemz.livejournal.com/)   


* * *

 

Dinner and a Show  
  
  
“Well, if it isn’t the famous Oliver Wood, Quidditch Superstar!” exclaimed Fred Weasley, jumping up and down like an excited fan girl.  
  
“Oh Merlin! He’s even cuter in person,” George Weasley chirped.  
  
The twins grasped each others hands and squealed.   
  
“Hello Fred, George. Nice to see ye again. Been a long time,” Oliver Wood’s voice was flat and dull and he seemed anything but excited to see his old teammates.   
  
“What’s wrong, old chap?” George nudged Oliver with his elbow.  
  
“Too good for us now, are you?” Fred smirked playfully.   
  
“Ma girl’s been doing the dirty on me,” Oliver blurted.  
  
“Oh, mate.”  
  
“That’s rough.”  
  
“Caught her with Brayden Murphy, in ma own bed, no less.”  
  
 _”Brayden Murphy?!_ ” exclaimed Fred and George together.   
  
“The Seeker for the Wasps?”   
  
“Aye.” Oliver hung his head.  
  
“Shit.”   
  
“Aye,” Oliver repeated.   
  
“So, what brings you down south?” Fred tried to change the subject.  
  
“Came to return this.” Oliver removed a small velvet box from his cloak pocket.  
  
“Ooh.” The twins cringed and exchanged an uncomfortable look.  
  
“Sweet Jemz?” George asked.  
  
“Aye.”  
  
“Come with us. Old man Harris is one of our best customers.”  
  
“But he can be a tightarse…and not in a good way,” Fred joked, grinning and winking at George.  
  
Oliver looked at them strangely, but refrained from commenting.   
  
George rolled his eyes at his twin and placed a friendly hand on Oliver’s back, steering him up the street towards the jewelry store. “We’ll make sure Harris doesn’t give you a hard time.”   
  
  
>>>>>>><<<<<<<<  
  
  
“Well, that wasn’t terribly painful, was it mate?” asked George, flashing Oliver a goofy smile in effort to cheer him up.  
  
“Actually, I’m relieved. Thank Merlin I didn’t give her that ring, right?”  
  
“That’s my boy!” Fred linked his arm through Oliver’s. “Now...it’s time to get pissed!”  
  
“Aye!”  
  
“The Twisted Talon?” George suggested.  
  
“Most definitely. Jewels is working tonight, right?”   
  
“Jewels?” asked Oliver.  
  
“Look at that, he’s already on the make,” Fred teased.  
  
Oliver smirked.  
  
“Jewels is our mad hot girlfriend.” George licked his finger, touched his arse and made a sizzling sound.  
  
“ _Your_ girlfriend?” Oliver waved his finger back and forth from Fred to George.  
  
“No, no, no.”  
  
“Not like that.”  
  
“Um...we...er...”  
  
“That is....we are...um.”  
  
“She’s just your _mate_ then?”   
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Right-o!”  
  
“Well, here we are.”  
  
“And our booth is free, Fred.”  
  
Fred flashed George a small, secret smile and then winked when he saw Oliver arch a curious eyebrow at him.  
  
George bit his lip and whispered in his twin’s ear.  
  
“Fine, have it your way. I just thought...”  
  
“Well, that’s what starts half our troubles, bro.”  
  
“What are you two on about?” Oliver asked with a shrug.  
  
“Nothing mate. You hungry?”  
  
“Famished and I could use a strong drink. Or five. What do you suggest?”  
  
George slid into the booth in the far corner of the pub. Fred followed, sitting quite close to his brother and Oliver gave them a curious look as he slid into the spot across from them.  
  
Fred giggled and gave Oliver a drink suggestion that made him blush.   
  
  
>>>>>>><<<<<<<  
  
  
Later, after Jewels, their waitress and the twins’ mate, had cleared away their dinner plates, Oliver cleared his throat nervously. The twins looked at him expectantly.   
  
“Um, Fred, George...I’ve been meaning to ask you two something.” Oliver blushed yet again as he chewed on the swizzle stick from his fourth drink, which the twins insisted he order. They had snickered when Oliver stammered that he wanted sex in the alley, but as it turned out, Jewels was a close friend of the brothers Weasley and was completely unabashed.   
  
“What’s on your mind, Oliver?” asked Fred.  
  
“Well…” Oliver’s cheeks turned a shade redder. “Remember that match we played against Ravenclaw?”   
  
The twins exchanged a confused look.   
  
“Going to have to be a bit more specific, mate,” George chuckled.  
  
Oliver downed the remaining contents of his glass and took a deep breath. “Not really the point...what I’m getting at happened after the match.” He picked a small ice cube from his glass and sucked on it for a few seconds. “I had come back to the changing room to make sure everything was in order and...well...I thought I saw something.”  
  
Without missing a beat, George’s hand dove into his pocket to retrieve two Galleons. He slapped them down into Fred’s outstretched hand.   
  
Fred smiled triumphantly. “I hate to say I told you so, bro, but...”  
  
“Hang on.” Oliver’s eyes widened dramatically. “What’s going on?”  
  
“I told George you saw us, but he didn’t want to believe me. I was so sure that I put some money on it,” Fred explained.  
  
“So...you’re saying...it’s true?” Oliver’s efforts to hold back his grin were defeated by the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.   
  
“Well mate, if you’re asking if we’re lovers, than yes, it’s true,” Fred revealed casually. “Have been since our fifth year, actually.”  
  
George brushed his fingers over Fred’s hand on top of the table. “It’s not a well known fact for obvious reasons,” he whispered.   
  
“Of course.” Oliver held his glass in the air and gave it a shake, signaling to Jewels to bring him another. She nodded from across the pub. “Wow,” he replied, running his hand through his hair. “I’ll only admit this because I’m completely blutered and in the morning, I’ll deny it, but I think I like this idea. It sort of just seems natural.”  
  
Fred squeezed George’s hand.   
  
“ **No** Fred.”  
  
“I didn’t say a thing.”  
  
“You didn’t have to.”  
  
“What?” asked Oliver.  
  
“Well, my brother here thinks that I’m going to invite you back to our flat.” Fred rolled his eyes.  
  
“Bloody hell, Fred,” George scolded his twin.  
  
“What? I didn’t invite him.”  
  
“Might as well have.”  
  
“Is that so bad?”  
  
“He’s straight, first off.”  
  
“I know that, love, but he always did enjoy watching us fly.”  
  
“Fly, Fred...that’s the key word.”  
  
“So, you’ll be riding my broom this time, what’s the difference?” Fred teased, running his finger along George’s jaw and across his bottom lip, knowing exactly how to win him over.  
  
“Fred, a) you’re a slut, b) who’s to say that you won’t be riding my broom? And c) Oliver Wood is not a voyeur.”  
  
“Oi, Ollie, you want us to put on a show for you?” Fred wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
He didn’t actually have to answer. The fact that he was gaping at the twins while rubbing an ice cube all over his face and neck was answer enough. However, he nodded and replied with a hearty, “Aye!”  
  
“Here’s your drink, luv. Can I get you boys another?” Jewels asked as she approached the table.  
  
“No thanks, we were just leaving,” said Fred as he grabbed George’s hand and pulled him out of the booth.  
  
“Put it on our tab, sweetie.” George kissed their friend on the cheek.   
  
Oliver guzzled down his drink, slammed the glass down and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then stood up a bit too quickly. He had to grab onto the table to keep from falling over.  
  
Jewels giggled and leaned toward him. “Enjoy the show; I’m certain it’ll be brilliant.”

Oliver gasped, which brought on hiccups. Jewels tossed her head back with laughter. “You lads go easy on him; he’s bloody pissed.”  
  
Fred ran his tongue up Jewels’ cheek and then led the way to the door.   
  
“Slut,” George teased his brother.  
  
Oliver followed along eagerly, hiccupping loudly.   
  
  
>>>>>>><<<<<<<  
  
  
The three old friends stumbled up the stairs to the twins’ flat. Each brother had an arm wrapped around their drunken mate, supporting him.  
  
Once inside their flat, George slipped off to the toilet. Fred took the liberty of helping Oliver out of his robes.   
  
“Is it hot in here or is it is just me?” Oliver asked, fanning himself with his hand.  
  
“Well, mate, you certainly are hot, but it is a bit stifling in here.” Fred cast a cooling spell throughout the flat. “You should be here in August, whoo, talk about hot!” Fred pulled his shirt over his head and banished it with his wand.  
  
“Fred!” exclaimed George when he re-entered the room.  
  
“What? It’s bloody hot.”  
  
George sighed deeply.  
  
“Why are you so uptight tonight anyway?” Fred frowned at his brother. “Maybe you should have a drink.”  
  
George glanced at Oliver and then back to Fred. “I’m just not sure _this_ is such a good idea.”  
  
Oliver laughed so hard that Fred had to help him into the armchair. “I never thought I’d hear one of you two say such a thing.”  
  
“Well, Oliver, I haven’t been a mischievous schoolboy for ten years now,” George sighed.  
  
Fred slipped his arms around George’s waist and grinned. “Yes, Oliver, he’s a mischievous man of the world now, don’t you know.”  
  
Oliver chuckled and bit his lip as he gazed at the twins.  
  
“You sure you’re into this?” George asked him.  
  
Oliver’s eyes went wide. “Aye, I mean, I’m not into...that is...I don’t want to...er...I just want to watch.”   
  
“You don’t find this...us odd?” George furrowed his brow.  
  
“Yer beautiful, the pair of ye.”   
  
“You’re pissed, mate. I don’t want you waking up and being all messed up by this.”  
  
“George, shut up and kiss Fred, would ye?” Oliver demanded.  
  
Fred wiggled his eyebrows and George couldn’t help but smile. He kissed Fred lovingly, but not passionately.  
  
Oliver made a disapproving clucking sound with his tongue. “Well, that was shite. Let’s have some tongue, shall we?” He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.  
  
Fred ran his fingers through the back of George’s hair and licked his lips dramatically, so that Oliver couldn’t possibly miss his tongue.  
  
George’s cock sprung to attention. He stuck his tongue out and flicked it against his brother’s.  
  
Oliver moaned slightly and shifted in the armchair. “Fred, tell me what it’s like.” His voice was soft and husky.  
  
“George’s tongue?”  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
“Sweet and hot and...” Fred was cut off by the subject of conversation sliding forcefully into his mouth.   
  
George thrust forward a bit, rubbing the bulge in his pants against Fred’s equally hard erection. Fred pulled George’s shirt up and broke their kiss just long enough to lift the material over his brother’s head, then continued exploring George’s eager mouth.  
  
“Off with the trousers, lads,” Oliver slurred.  
  
Fred immediately shed his trousers and pants.   
  
Oliver gasped at the site of Fred’s naked body. “That’s a lot of freckles,” he chuckled.  
  
Fred turned to him, hands on his hips, erection jutting out almost comically. “You want to connect the dots, do you, Oliver?

Oliver chuckled again and nodded toward George, who still hadn’t removed his trousers.  
  
“Honestly George, you’re such a prude,” Fred teased, knowing this was the perfect way to light a fire under his brother.  
  
“A prude, am I?” George raised an eyebrow, shed his clothing and dropped gracefully to his knees in front of Fred.  
  
“Oh Merlin,” Oliver moaned as he watched George run his tongue across Fred’s sack, then up the length of his penis. Fred tossed his head back as George pulled back his foreskin and hungrily licked the head of his cock before diving down, swallowing Fred almost to the base. George grabbed Fred’s arse with both hands and bobbed his head back and forth, sucking and rubbing his tongue against Fred’s shaft.  
  
“That’s...quite…nice,” Oliver panted.  
  
“Mmmhmm,” Fred hummed in agreement and then ran his fingers into George’s flaming hair. He held George’s head still and jerked his hips forward.  
  
Oliver gasped loudly. “Oh shit, mate, are you...?”  
  
“Yes...ohh yes. George...that mouth of yours...oh oh yes! Yes!” Fred shot deep into George’s throat, moaning with each spurt of his release.  
  
George finally pulled back and licked his lips. He glanced at Oliver, who was sweating and breathing raggedly. “This what you had in mind, mate?”  
  
Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but then snapped it shut and simply nodded, wide eyed.   
  
“You want to see some more?” George asked, apparently over his initial discomfort.   
  
Oliver nodded again and dropped his hands into his lap in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his erection.  
  
“You want to join us?” Fred asked in a seductive voice.  
  
“No,” Oliver said abruptly, but gave the bulge in his pants a squeeze nonetheless.  
  
“What do you want to see, Oliver?” George asked as he wrapped his arms around Fred’s waist and nibbled his pale, freckle-splattered shoulder.  
  
Oliver chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments. Fred bent down and captured George’s nipple in his teeth. George yelped, turned Fred around and thrust against his arse. Fred leaned his head back onto George’s shoulder and reached behind to caress his brother’s arse. George took Fred’s soft cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke him to hardness.  
  
“Would you like to see me fuck him?” George asked Oliver.   
  
“Do you want to fuck him?” Oliver asked, staring at George’s hands on Fred’s cock.  
  
“Gods yes,” George slid one hand between Fred’s cheeks.  
  
“Do it,” Oliver demanded.   
  
George summoned his wand from the pocket of his trousers and pulled up a chair. He placed the chair in front of the armchair which Oliver was sitting in and wiggled his finger at Fred.  
  
Immediately Fred was next to George. Their mouths locked, their tongues danced together. Fred pushed George down into the chair and turned his backside toward him.

He bent forward, placing his hands on top of Oliver’s, which were grasping the arms of his chair. Fred’s long, bright orange hair hung down around his face. He let out a throaty moan as George inserted his wand into his arse.  
  
“What are you doing?” Oliver asked in alarm.  
  
“‘sok, mate; he’s getting me ready,” Fred whispered.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Spells...” Fred wriggled a bit and moaned again. “Cleansing, stretching....oooh yeah...lubrication,” Fred explained.  
  
Oliver gasped. “There are _spells_ for that?”  
  
“Mmmhmm.”  
  
Oliver craned his neck to see around Fred’s body. Although Fred was sufficiently prepared, George kept his wand in place. He swirled it around, partly for show, but also because he knew his brother enjoyed a bit of wandplay.  
  
“What does that feel like?” Oliver asked, breathing heavily.  
  
“You want to find out?” Fred asked silkily.  
  
“Um...er...uh...”  
  
“I’m just joking, mate.” Fred and George both laughed.  
  
George withdrew his wand, tossing it haphazardly on the ground and leaned forward to place several soft kisses on Fred’s lower back. He gently spread his cheeks apart and lowered Fred down onto his penis.  
  
“Oh yeah!” Fred groaned, wriggling around a bit and then settling down on George’s lap.  
  
“Fuck, doesn’t that hurt?” Oliver asked, wincing a bit.  
  
“Gods, no,” they moaned together.  
  
“It’s bloody fantastic.” Fred whimpered.  
  
“It’s perfect.” George grunted. He grabbed hold of Fred’s hips, lifted him up and then slid him back down onto his slick cock. “Fred’s arse is heavenly,” he added, licking his brother’s back, “it’s hot and tight and fits my cock like a glove.”  
  
Fred wrapped a hand around his cock and rubbed his balls with the other.  
  
“Oh, that’s a good boy,” George whispered. “You know how much I enjoy watching you stroke that beautiful cock of yours.”  
  
Fred let go for a moment and lifted his hand up over his shoulder. George licked Fred’s fingers and palm, leaving his hand wet with saliva.  
  
“Isn’t he gorgeous, Oliver? Just look at those fingers of his...those long, slender, talented fingers. Look at the way his thumb sweeps over the head, dipping into the slit just a little. He likes me to do that with my tongue, you know.”  
  
Oliver was sweating despite the coolness of the flat. He was rubbing his cock through his trousers at an increased rate now, pressing upward against his hand.  
  
George continued to lift and lower Fred, who grunted pleasurably each time George delved deeper into him. Fred continued to stroke himself and with his other hand he tugged at one nipple, then the other.  
  
“Don’t you come yet, Fred, you wait for me, you hear me,” George ordered.  
  
“Fuck me, George, harder love, come on. I can’t hold out much longer...you feel so good. Your cock...oh Gods...yes...oh...your cock is...oh bloody hell, George, I love your cock in my arse. I can’t take it. I have to come, George. Please!”  
  
George thrust upward, pulling Fred down on his lap firmly, groaning loudly as he filled Fred’s arse with his release. He then entwined his hand with his brother’s and they quickly stroked Fred to completion.  
  
“Oh yes!” Fred shouted as his sperm spurted out repeatedly, over his and George’s hands. They snickered a bit between gasps when quite a bit of it landed on Oliver’s leg.  
  
When Fred was spent, George embraced him from behind, lifting one hand to Fred’s mouth. Fred licked and sucked his come from his brother’s fingers, gazing seductively at Oliver.   
  
Oliver jumped up and looked around the flat almost desperately.  
  
“Over there, second door on the right,” George directed him to the loo, knowing exactly what he needed.  
  
Fred stood up and George’s softened cock slipped out of him. George also stood. The young men gazed lovingly at each other. They shared a tender kiss, and then both grinned proudly when they heard the distinctive sound of moaning coming from the loo.  
  
“Excellent performance tonight, Fred.”  
  
“Yes, George, one of our best for certain.”  
  
“Think he’ll return for a second act sometime?”  
  
“I imagine he may be up for some audience participation next time, love.”  
  
“Oh, you _are_ a slut, aren’t you, Fred Weasley.”  
  
“Yes, but you love me.”  
  
“I do, as you love me.”  
  
“Always, George. Always.”  
  
  
>>>>>>><<<<<<<  
  
Fin


End file.
